


Hugs And Green Tea

by ParadoxProphet



Series: Despair's Last Resort: The Misfortunes Of The 79th Class [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, It's mostly self-indulgent, This is Despair's Last Resort canon but you don't have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety attacks are never fun to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs And Green Tea

"Matsuki-kun? Are you in here?" Ishimaru called out into the art room, hoping to find the painter inside. So much had happened in the past few days that he couldn't help but feel worried. Students were disappearing and turning up dead, he didn't want Matsuki to be one of them. It didn't help that she didn't show up for their study session like she usually did. He waited for a response for a moment, hearing nothing. His worries got the best of him and he went inside. "Matsuki-kun?" he called out again. Entering the room, he heard whimpering. The source of it being the painter herself.

She was on her knees, her hands holding her head as it hunched over. She was shaking. It was hard to make out, but he thought he heard her hyperventilating. He could definitely hear crying, and the drops of water on the floor confirmed it. He recognized this at first glance, Matsuki was having an anxiety attack. She needed someone to help her calm down, and he knew how to do it. He ran over to her and got down to her level. "Matsuki-kun, it's going to be alright." he said.

She reacted to the sound of his voice and began clinging to him. Ishimaru silently hugged her and began moving a hand through her hair. Slowly, her breathing began to steady as Ishimaru felt a small wet spot on his uniform. "It's alright, Matsuki-kun. You can get through this." he said, his hand still moving through her hair. "Just try to breathe, okay?" Her shaking stopped as her breathing returned to normal. "Do you think you can walk?" Ishimaru asked. He felt a nod and helped lift her off the ground. "Then I'll take you to your room."

The two made their way out of the art room and headed for the dormitories. The halls were practically empty at this point of the day, seeing as with the danger in the school most people were either already in their rooms or were hanging out with someone else for safety. Though considering the time, people would be heading to the dining hall soon for dinner. Remembering something, Ishimaru took her in there for a moment in order to take advantage of the quiet moment. He prepared two cups of green tea, one of the few things he knew how to make, and handed one to the painter. He knew that some tea would help her feel more relaxed in a time like this. They left the dining hall, their cups of tea in hand, and made their way into Matsuki's room. They sat on top of her bed, Ishimaru putting his tea down on her bedside table so he could put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell me what caused it, Matsuki-kun?" he asked.

The painter took a deep breath, trying not to get worked up in any way. "I was thinking about Chisato-san." she said. Of course it had something to do with her. Chisato Ueda, the Super High School Level Botanist, had been a good friend of Matsuki's. Chanes were if she wasn't spending time with him or her classmate Kazumi, she was with Chisato. But not too long ago, Chisato had been killed. She was found dead in the gardens with her throat cut, and a culprit had yet to be found. Rumors that Nagito Komaeda, Chisato's boyfriend, had done it were spreading around the school, but neither Takara or Kirigiri had found any evidence to prove or disprove it. A funeral had been held for Chisato, and some of her classmates were still grieving. Ishimaru knew that her death had deeply affected Matsuki, but it was worse than he thought.

"I just don't understand why someone would kill her." Matsuki said. "Chisato-san was so kind, she didn't have any enemies. Even Hoshino-san wouldn't try to hurt her, he was one of the people grieving. I'm worried, Kiyotaka-kun. If someone wanted to kill her, then who knows who could be next?"

"Don't worry about that, Matsuki-kun." Ishimaru said, trying to reassure her. "There's no way to know if her killer plans to strike again."

"But what if they do?" Matsuki asked, staring into her tea. "Or what if someone else decides to start killing because of that? Anyone could be the next victim in that case! And I started thinking...what if another one of my friends gets hurt? What if Katsuya-san is targeted, or Oowada-sempai? Or even you? I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"Calm down, Matsuki-kun, you're getting worked up again!" Ishimaru said. "Try to stay calm." The painter took some deep breaths again as Ishimaru got closer to her. "Those thoughts are the anxiety talking! You and I both know that Katsuya-kun and Oowada-kun can handle anyone who tried to attack them! And as for me...I am not going to die."

"...How can you be so sure of that?" Matsuki asked. "Someone could try to kill you without you knowing. If something happened to you...I don't know what I'd do. I just can't lose you too..."

"Shizuka-kun. I will not die." Ishimaru said, taking her free hand into his own. "Thinking that way will only make things worse. I may not be psychic, but I can be absolutely certain that I will not die any time soon! If you are so worried about this, then we can go find that classmate of yours and ask her if I'll die! She's supposed to know these things, right?"

"You mean Ueda-san?" Matsuki said, thinking about the Super High School Level Medium. "I suppose we could always ask her but..."

"Trust me, I will not die any time soon." Ishimaru insisted. "I'm not weak and helpless, so if push comes to shove I'll do what I must to protect myself. After all, I have too much at stake to die."

"But what if you do die?" Matsuki asked.

"If somehow, I'm unable to keep myself from being killed, I want you to stay strong for me." Ishimaru said. "You still have friends and classmates you care about you after all! They can be your support in that instance! And I'm certain Oowada-kun would be willing to help as well! But please, don't worry about what might happen. I'm here now, and I'll always be there for you, Shizuka-kun. Even after all this madness ends!"

"...You called me by my first name." Matsuki said. "You've never done that before."

"Ah, f-forgive me!" Ishimaru said. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, there's no need to apologize!" Matsuki said. "That's the first time anyone's called me by my first name. I've always wanted to hear that... Thank you, Kiyotaka-kun..."

"Y...You're welcome!" Ishimaru said, his cheeks turning red.

"Can you stay here with me for a while?" Matsuki asked.

"Of course I will!" Ishimaru said. "I have to make sure you're okay after all! I can't leave your side until you feel safe and sound!"

"Thank you." Matsuki said. She took a sip of the tea, remembering that it would get cold if she let it sit. "This tea tastes great."

"I'm glad you like it." Ishimaru said.

Matsuki smiled, before holding onto her head. "Crap, I think I'm having a migraine..."

"You should get some rest, Shizuka-kun!" Ishimaru said. "The best way to cure a headache is to get some rest!"

"You'll stay here with me right?" Matsuki asked.

"Of course I will!" Ishimaru said.

"When I wake up, we should get some dinner." Matsuki said, standing up and getting in the other side of the bed.

Ishimaru smiled. "Of course!" he said. "And you can finish your tea then!"

"I like the sound of that..." Matsuki said. "Could you turn the lights down for me?"

"I can!" Ishimaru said. He walked up and turned down the lights so they were dim. "You rest easy now, Shizuka-kun."

Matsuki closed her eyes as the hall monitor sat back down on the bed. "Thanks again, Kiyotaka-kun. I'd be lost without you."


End file.
